TPC OUT!
by jazzyluv
Summary: Set After BAT and 8th grade. The TPC are going into the 9th grade year at Westchester Prep. But during the summer the school got reinivated into Westchester Prep. Massie spent her summer riding horses and tanning with her cousin in the Valley's of Califor
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary-**_ Set After BAT and 8th grade. The TPC are going into the 9th grade year at Westchester Prep. But during the summer the school got reinivated into Westchester Prep. Massie spent her summer riding horses and tanning with her cousin in the Valley's of California. Alica spent her summer in Rome with her Faimilia who decided to stay there for a semester. Kristen went to Brazil for an exclusive soccer camp that Freedom United's player Brandy Chestain had gone to in the previous years. Dylan went Hawaii with her mom, it was more of a mother daughter vacation. And last but not least Claire. She spent all her summer days in Austraila with her cousine Samantha.

**Massie-** Is ready to take on 8th grade by storm. She's still in love with Derrington,even if she think he's not. But when a mystry Aussy babe decided to come to Westchester Prep. Will everyone start hating the popular clique? Chayeah right!

**Dylan**-gain 6 lbs during summer. Hopes to shed those pound before halloween so she can have

**Kristen-**sooo happy that Westchester Prep freshman team is letting 8th graders play on there team. She has the oppurtunity to be captain on there team. But will a certain Aussy take her spot? Dun Da Dun!

**Claire-**Had the best summer in Austraila with her cousin Samatha. Then found out her parents got richer during the summer so now she doesn't have to borrow Massie's clothes. She's kinda excited about going back to school with her new style. But doesn't want to deal with Cam. She doesn't have any feelings for him but feels but still likes him. But will love bloom with a soccer stalker or another hot pervy soccer player.

_**Enter Samantha Drake....**_

She's your basic all time guys girl who also makes one heck of a girlfriend. She goes back with Claire to do a semester of Westchester Prep. She has shoulder length light brown hair with blonde highlights. She had Claire's baby blue eyes and her her breath taking smile and teeth.

**The Lyones's Estate**

**September 5, 2008 6:25 am**

**Claire's POV**

I was soo ecxited about starting high school and since my best friend and cousin was going to Westchester Prep with me and the PC. I wasn't exactly looking forward to Massie meeting Samantha but I was happy for her to know that I didn't need her to pay for my things anymore.

"Claire sweety time to wake up" my said coming into my room. I got up quickly only being able to sleep four hours last night and really wanted to get a shower before Sam woke up.

**Regular POV**

After Claire woke up and took her 15min shower and Samantha went to take her shower. Claire went to her closet and pulled out a few clothes that were still new with price tags. At this time last year Massie would have gave Claire some clothes to borrow. But since Massie's dad had started a second buisness and Claire's dad was in charge of the hole thing she was richer now then she was last year. Her moms wedding cake buisness what she started as something she could do to past the time sky rockected and she was getting offers from celeb's who wanted to own Lyons cake she had made over $700,000 during the summer alone and would make more seeing everyone wanted to get married during fall because of the color's she was really busy.

The Lyons had moved to a house a few blocks from the Rivera estate. There house was soo much bigger then Massie's house could ever be. There were 5 bedrooms and 5 ½ bathrooms. They had a pool with a tube slide and a jacuzy on the side. They had a guest house just like Massie but used as a real guest house. It had a small fridge and a small kicthen.

After Claire was done dressing up she looked at the full lengthed mirror and admired her choice of clothing. She was a royal blue BCBG tank shirt that had a small belt, true reigion rainbow jeans and black heels. She had learned to walk in 4 inch heels during the summer to the point she could probally run in them without falling and or braking something.

"Hey Clairebear" Samantha walked into the room. She was wearing a yellow and baige tube dress that stopped at her knees, a yellow leather shruken jacket, and yellow Alice+Oliva flats with a gold ring on them. She had straightened her dark blonde hair which flowed down her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Her makeup was done lightly which made her sky blue pop even more then usuall.

"Wow Sam you awsome" Claire said causing Sam to giggle both girls went down stairs to eat there breakfast and grabbed there matching Juicy Couture bags which they got from Samantha's mom who got for them in Eruope which wernt even out in the states.

**The Bock New Black Escalade**

**September 5, 2008 7:10 am**

Massie had picked up the rest of the pretty Commite but it still didn't feel right without Claire with them.

"Soo does anyone know what Kuh-laire wants to show or tell us?" Kristen asked. Massie wasn't paying attention to her friends. She was still mad that Alica wanted to stay in Rome for a semester, and that Kuh-laire decided to move out and still didn't want to ride with her to school.

"Massie!" Dylan yelled trying to get attention of her friend.

"Uhh?" Massie asked turning to face the redhead who was reading the nutrient facts on a vitamine water bottle.

"Did you here what Kristen said?" Dylan asked.

"No" Massie said in a point blank tone.

"Well I said that I think I like Cam Fisher" she said. Massie turned to face the blonde.

"You can-nawt be ser-ouse, that's Kuh-laire's-" the brunett was caught of by the redhead.

"No, they broke up and he said it was for good, that's why Kuh-laire didn't go to your end of summer/labor day pool party" Dylan said proudly that she knew something her alpha didn't know.

" Um sorry Dyl but you got your fact oh so wrong hun, she didn't go to the party because she went to vist her cousine's in New Jersey. So the next time you want to out smart me know your facts first" Massie said. With that she flipped her auburn hair and walked out the car with Kristen and leaving a very pissed and upset redhead in the car.

**Westchester Prep Lunch room**

**September 5, 2008 7:35am**

The buzz of the new girl who had came to Westchester Prep from Austraila was spreading like wild fire and everyone wanted to see her. No one had seen her face to face but since all the grade were to report to the cafe for instruction that's where everyone was. They all sat with there grade group. When everyone was seated where they were supposed to be everyone was having there side conversation catching up. Massie was holding hands with Derrick, Kristen was flirting with Cam who were both holding hands cause he had just asked her out. Thought Massie didn't approve it wasn't her choice if Kristen should date Cam or not. Dylan was flirting with both Kemp and Chris. Kemp had gotten over his pervy ways in some ways he was still a little perveted but not as much. He also look 10x hotter then he did in middle school. All the guys in fact had gotten hotter then they did in middle school. Even the soccer stockers had gotten HART worthy.

"So has anyone seen KuH-laire or this new girl" Dylan asked. Like on command Claire and Smantha walked into the cafe. All side conversation ended and all eyes were on them. The girls walked over to the 9th grade tables were the PC were shooting daggers at the girls cause of there boyfriends who were gawking at the two girls with Lust in there eyes. The PC couldn't tell that one of the girls were Claire because she didn't look like th same girl who loved sour gummy feet and wore keds. This girl was head to toe in all designer outfits.

"Hi Massie" Claire said feeling very self consiouse when nobody was talking but only gawking at her. It took Massie, Dylan and Kristen a few seconds to reconize the girls voice to belong to non other then Claire.

"Kuh-laire!" they all yelled and were now standing up. The boys all had stupid looks on there faces and Cam had the best one. He looked as if he was a deer caught in head lights. He couldn't believe he had broken up with her.

"Damn Claire" Josh, Chris and Kemp both said. Claire let out her infamouse cute little giggle that made every one envy her even more.

"Oh yea I almost forgot, everyone this is Samantha Drake. She's my cousin" Claire said. Sam smiled her breath taking smile to everyone.

" Hi I'm Massie, how old are you" she asked in a supper sweet voice. Anyone who was anyone knew not to by the sweet voice. Even Claire who wasn't so happy that Massie was about to insult her family member.

" I'm 15" Samantha said in her thick Aussy acent.

"Aren't you kinda old to be a ninth grader" Dylan said with a snort. Everyone giggled a little.

"Actually I'm not, grader niners are usaully 14 or 15 so I'm not to old to be a grade niner. You should know that hun" Sam said causing everyone to bust out laughing and making Dylan blush deep red.

"Hey Clairebear" Sky Hamilton said walking towards the ninth grade table. She had the popular 10th,11th and 12th graders with her.

"Hey Sky" Claire said.

"Kuh-laire how do you know Sky?" Massie asked putting her hips on her waist. She never liked not knowing thins like this.

"Oh we hung out a lot during labor day in Jersey" Sky said answering for Claire.

"Oh" was all Massie could say without embarassing her self infront of the upperclassman.

"Well anyways, Samantha come on" Sky said grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her to the upperclassman side.

"Wait, I don't think 9th grader's are aloud to sit with you all" Dylan said with a proud smile on her face.

"Dylan she's not a freshman she's a sophmore" Claire said with a giggle. The upperclassmen guys smiled at her and the girls giggled at Dylan's stupidity which cause her to get up and run out of the cafe to the bathroom to cry at her yet another embarassing moment.

"Attention all sophmore,jounior, and senior class please report to the auditoriam, thank you" the lady on the PA annunced. They all left leaving the freshman in the cafe. Everyone spread out and Claire went to sit the soccer stakers and some girls who were on the cheerleading and soccer team.

"Why is Kuh-laire sitting with them" Massie sneered.

"Well I'm pretty sure she wasn't going to sit with Cammy and his new girlfirend" Josh said texting someone and smilling. He showed Kemp and Chris who chuckled a little.

"How do you know that" Massie asked sitting on Derrick's lap.

"Cause she just told me" Josh said waving his phone.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie yelled her name. All side conversation stopped. Everyone was curiouse to what Massie was going to say. Claire left her table and walked to Massie's table.

"Yeah" Claire said combing her platnium gold blonde hair with her hand.

"You don't care that Cam is dating Kristen, do you?" Massie asked Claire. She narrowed her eyes at her.

"No, why would I" Claire asked her.

"Because your not sitting with us" Massie asked.

"It seemed really crowded" Claire said in a failed attempt to hide the truth. Massie knew she was lying.

"Oh Kuh-laire I see you cousin left. Mass what do you have planned to make her life hell" Dylan said coming back. Both Massie and Claire weren't in the mood of drama.

"Why would I wanna make her life hell?" Massie said. When Massie and Dylan were having there argument Claire had sat next to Chris and Josh when she got a text message..

**_(AN. italics r the txt messages)_**

_Kemp-Claire you look really hot today._

_Claire-thnx u dnt look hav bad yourself._

_Kemp-thnx...soo how was ur summer_

"Hey Claire" someone called her she looked up and saw Tyler one of soccer stalker's or as Massie would call them.

"Hey Tyler" she said with a smile.

"What are you doing here, this section is only for the poplular people" Massie said. Tyler looked as if he was taken back by her comment. He slightly blushed but no one could see him blush becuase of his taned skin.

"Lay off Massie" the room had gotten even quiter. Everyone looked between Claire and Massie.

"Excuse me" Massie said getting up.

"I said lay off, he only came to say hi. What the big deal" Claire standing up.

"Chick fight!" someone yelled. Everyone who was on the other side came to PC and Briarwood boys table.

"Claire are you a calender" Massie asked. The PC and the BB had grins on there faces like someone who was about to be slapped.

"Why are you still using those lame comeback of yours they don't insult people. They just make you look stupid for saying them" Claire fired back. Everyone in the cafe busted out laughing.

"You can not talk to me like that KuH-lAIRe!" Massie fired back.

"Actually I can, and for the last time its Claire and nawt Kuh-laire!" Claire fired back. By now no one laughing and the upperclassmen were coming back laughing and talking. But tension on the freshmen side hadn't been resolved.

"Students may everyone take a seat" the principle said from the stage. Everyone sat with there class but Claire sat with the SS and someother freshmen girls.

Buzz..

Claire took out her sidekick slide and read her message from a very pissed alpha.

_Massie-your out of the PC...for good. So I guess I found the reason why Cam broke up with u. Cuz ur fat and ugly!_

Claire couldn't belive that Massie or Cam could possibly stoop to this level. When everyone was seat Claire got up and speed walked out of the cafe with tears falling down her face. She whipped most of them away but knew people already saw.

"Aww what's wrong Kuh-laire" Massie said. With that Claire flipped her the bird and walked out of the room.

She walked down the hallway of the school and broke down and cried. She coudnt believe why Massie could stoop so low to insult someone like that. After all she was the Massie cried on her shoulder when Derrick wasn't being nice to her during the summer after Sky's party. She whipped her last tear and just starred off into space.

**Westchester Cafe freshmen corner....**

"Massie what did you say to her?" Kemp asked her after Claire left.

"Why do care, you like her or something" Dylan asked obviously getting a little jelouse. Derrick snatched Massie's phone from her and read the messgae she sent. He showed the guys and and they all shook there heads and got up. Only Cam stayed seated next to Kristen.

"Massie I'm braking up with you. What you did to Claire was beyond messed up and you know it" Derrick said then left with Chris and Josh and went to sit with the SS.

"But Derry" Massie said with a pout and tears rolled down her face. She walked out of the cafe with tears spilling down her face. The tears were blurring her vision and before she knew she walked into someon.

"Oh my gosh I'm so-" the person stopped when they realize who they were talking to. Massie slid down the lockers and brought her knees to her chest and cried like there was no tomarrow. The only thing she cared about besides Bean, her parents and her credit cards was gone and didn't want her anymore.

" Oh my gosh Massie, are you okay. What's wrong" Claire said scooting next to Massie. She handed her some tissues to whipe the tears away.

"Derrickbrokeupwithme" Massie cried out. Claire just sat there not wanting to talk but comfort her friend.

"Aww Mass I'm sorry, but he's an idiot to do that" Claire said. Massie whipped the last of her tears away and smiled at Claire.

"Why are you being so nice to me. I was such a... such a..." Massie trailed of not being able to find the right word she was looking for.

"Female dog?" Claire said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Claire" Massie said. Claire new that she was genuily sorry. They both shared a very friendly hug and started talking about everything that happened during there summer. Then Massie asked something Claire wasn't expecting at all.

"So umm is Tyler dating anyone?" Massie asked Claire. She was totally shocked she didn't know what to say.

"Umm I don't know, why do you like him" Claire said wiggling her freshly plucked eyebrows up and down.

"Pshh no, he's a totall LBR" she said. Claire knew her bestfriend better then anyone.

"Liar! You like him admit Massie you like Tyler" Claire said getting up and putting her hand on her hips and tapping her foot on the ground. Massie got up and put her hands on her hips.

After having there stare off's both girls busted out laughing. They both fell to the floor cluthcing there stomach's. They had tears running down there faces. When they calmed down they sat down and just talked.

"Do you think we should go back" Massie said getting up. Claire had just now noticed the clothes Massie was wearing. She had on hollister skinny jeans, a blue plaid shirt with matching Alice+Oliva flats.

" Oh my gosh Massie Block isn't wearing designer clothes. Ehmagawd what has the world got" Claire said. She got up with Massie. Massie and Claire walked together linked in arms into the completly silenced lunchroom. They split and went there seperate lunch table. Claire sat the with the cheerleaders and the SS. The guys went back to sit with Massie except for Derrick who was flirting with some girls.


	2. Fearless

As the day continued Claire found more and more reasons to like Kemp. He wasn't soo pervy anymore he was super hot and super sweet. She had almost forgotten about the different colored boy. But come on people no one can forget about there first love.

**_Buzz_**

_Claire was busy listen to Mrs. Wheeler geomentry class when she got a text from the one and only Kemp Hurley._

_Kemp-hey Claire_

_Claire-hi Kemp_

_Kemp-soo wat r u doing_

_Claire-umm listening bout the linear pairs..._

_Kemp-sounds like fun_

_Claire-lol...not really...._

_Kemp-lol....well I'm stuck in health_

_Claire-ooo tht sounds lik fun_

_Kemp-ha-ha nooo,were hearing about wat were going to b doing this year._

_Claire-nd tht is?_

_Kemp-the baby thing....4rm lik 8th grade_

_Claire-lol...._

_Kemp-nt really....Dylan keeps lookin nd winking at me..._

_Claire-lol...I thought u lik'd her_

_Kemp-=-s_

_Claire-ahahahahaha_

_Kemp-thts not funny_

_Claire-it is...who's yo baby mama_

_Kemp-idk....dnt u have health_

_Claire-ya I have it next..y?_

_Kemp-cuz I'm gonna switch 2 ur class_

_Claire-aww y?_

_Kemp-cuz.._

_Claire-tell me_

_Kemp-cuz dylan,u kno she jus asked me out_

_Claire-really?_

_Kemp-yea_

_Claire-wat u say?_

_Kemp-tht I was busy_

_Claire-but ur not_

_Kemp-yes I am_

_Claire-no ur not_

_Kemp-yes I am_

_Claire-no ur not_

_Kemp-how would u kno if I am or not_

_Claire-cuz I watch u in ur sleep_

_Kemp-emagawd!_

_Claire-lol..._

_Kemp-i can not believe kuh-lair_

_Claire-u hang around massie 2 much_

_Kemp-lol...thnx_

_Claire-np.._

_Kemp-soo claire r u doing anything after skool?_

_Claire-no..y_

_Kemp-cuz I was woundering if u wanted to some pizza...u can bring the PC if u want_

_Claire-cool....sure_

_Kemp-great,I'll tell the guys_

_Claire-ok_

_Kemp-y do u sound bumbed_

_Claire-how can u sound bumbed on txt??_

_Kemp-idk...u just do_

_Claire-ok maybe I kinda am...but u also will b wen mass nd derrick start fightin again..._

_Kemp-lol...true...but we can suffer together!_

_Claire-yay!_

_Kemp-lol..._

_Claire-*giggles*_

_Kemp-aww claire... :)_

_Claire-shut up_

_Kemp-lol...._

_Claire-soo_

_Kemp-im bored...._

_Claire-same here...I g2g t.o.s_

_Kemp-uhh?_

_Claire-..._

Claire went back to listening to Ms. Wheeler talking about liner equation for the rest of the class. When the lunch bell finally rang Clair gathered up all her stuff and quickly but swiftly left the classroom. Claire not paying attention to what she was doing ran smack dab into someone.

"Oh my I'm soo sorry" Claire said bending down to pick some papers that had spilled.

"Its fine" the girl said. And at that moment Claire realized who she was talking to. Laney.

"Oh my gosh LANEY ABLEY" Claire asked. She was completly shocked. She hadn't seen her friend since before the summer started.

"Wow, Claire you look so different" she said eying Claire clothes, Claire did the same thing and as Claire could conclude she was still the same Laney from 7th and 8th grade. As both cought up with with each other elsewhere on the school a certain redhead and a brunett were talking.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. Claire had a dentist appoinment so she wouldnt miss that much of the dinner.

"Honey braces aren't that bad" Claire's mom said trying to convince Claire when she was looking at a mirror. She had already gotten blue ruberband. Even though she was only going to be wearing them for 4 monthes Claire still wasn't happy.

"But mom, its my freshman year" Claire whined.

"Claire Stacy Lyons its only for 4 mothes either make the best of it now, or you'll just ruin the 9th grade experience" Mrs. Lyons said.

"The same way you ruined my life" Claire muttered to her mother.

"Claire I know your upset, but you better watch your tone young lady or you won't go over to Massie's house" Mrs. Lyons said. Claire bit on her lip so she wouldn't say anything she would regrett.

After her mom singed the papers they left the dentist and headed home. But what Claire wasn't expecting to see at home.

"AHHHHH thank you,thank you,thank you!" Claire squealed. Her parents had just gaven her a brain new Blackberry Storm. She ran to her Sam's room but she wasn't there so she went to her room and packed for the sleepover. She quickly changed into her swim suit. She put on her Vera Wang yellow swim suit bikini to that had no strings and matchin bikini bottom. She decided to wear a mini skirt and a yellow poka dot top that was from hollister. She put her clothes in her Louie Vutton duffle bag purse.

'We were both young  
when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and  
the flash back starts I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summers air'

Claire went to her night stand when her phone started playing 'love story' by Taylor Swift. She didn't reconize the number but answered it any way.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey Samantha?" the guy on the other line asked. His voice sounded familar but she couldn't pin point it.

"No, it Claire" she said.

"Oh, my bad" the guy said.

"Its fine, um who is this?" she asked.

"Its Harris you know Cam's brother" Harris said. Claire gasped. She couldn't believe hot Harris was calling her. Well technically not her but you know what I mean.

"Oh, hey what's up" she said.

"Nuthing much just dropped of Cam and Kristen of at Massie's house" he said. Both Claire and Harris continued talking for 20 more minutes then Harris said he'd come and pick Claire up and dropp her at Massie.

Moments later Harris's brand new mustang GT 2010 electric blue was parked outside the Lyons estate. Claire grabbed her bag and black North Face fleece and left her house. She had on flip flops and her hair was done in beach curls that flowed little pasted her shoulders. She walked into Harris's car and sat down. They imideatly started catching up and talking.

Else where drama was expanding. Massie being Massie was very pissed to find out that Dylan and Kemp were now dating.

"What do you mean its no big deal?!?" Massie yelled at Dylan. The guys and Alica sat on the opposite side while Kristen tried to calm down Massie and Dylan.

"I'm dating Kemp and not her so when she comes here she'll figure it out! So its not big deal" Dylan said.

"Dylan, Claire liked him first!" Massie said sticking up for her friend.

"No she didn't I did!" Dylan yelled at Massie.

"But Dyl-" Dylan cut her off.

"Save it Mass, I'm dating Kemp and not Claire" Dylan said finally ending the argument but not the battle.

"Your dating Kemp?!?" Claire yelled from the entrance of the barn. Everyones eyes were on the blonde who looked amazingly gorgeous in the beach look.

"Wow Claire you look amazing" Mrs. Block said walking into the barn with Inez at her heel. They were bringing in fresh towles and snacks. Claire walked in the barn and sat all the way on the otherside on the pool.

'New Message'

Claire saw she got a new message from Tyler.

Tyler-hey Claire

Claire-hey..

Tyler-sup?

Claire-nm,at Massie's pool party thing

Tyler-oh

Claire-ya,u should cum

Tyler-nice choice of words

Claire-uhh?

Tyler-u said cum

Claire-ew,TYLER!

Tyler-lol....sry

Claire-so ru going to

Tyler-nah, I'm not in the mood to right now...

Claire-plz.. Ty

Tyler-fine, I'll ask my sister to drop me off

Claire-yay!...thnx babe

Tyler-lol...k, b there in lik 10...bye!

After Claire finished talking to Tyler she took her clothes of and jumped into the pool. She had on a yellow and gray billabong bikini.

"Massie!" Claire called. Massie swam over to Claire was not sure what she would say to her.

"Hey Claire" she said with a fake sweet smile.

"Mass you don't mind if I invite someone here do you?" Claire said.

"No, who" Massie asked, but before she could answer Tyler walked in the barn. Whe he saw Claire quickly went to put his stuff away and jumped into the pool. Him and Claire flirted and played around in the pool. Kemp and Dylan started making on the corner opposite from Claire and Tyler.

"Hey Mass, we should play chicken!" Alicia whined to Massie.

"Fine,lets play. No teams couples as is" Massie said. All the girls got on the guys shoulders and then the games started. First out was non other then Alicia. Her big C cup boobs didn't come in as a good thing.

"Thanks a lot Kris!" Alicia said coughing up all the water. She fixed up her bikini top. Josh gave her a quick kiss on the lips to make her feel better which worked. Duh!

"You know I still Love you!" Kristen said not paying attention letting a certain brunett push her of her one eyed boyfriend. Claire giggled.

"You think its funny Claire" Massie said in a mock angry tone.

"Yea, like this" Claire said as Tyler walked foward Massie and Claire started at it. It looked as if Massie had the uperhand but when Massie wasn't looking Claire gave her a quick push and down went the little brunett.

"Kuh-laire" Massie shrieked.

"I love you Mass" Claire giggled. While the blonde wasn't paying attention a certain pushed the blonde while she was laughing. As soon as Claire hit the water she swallowed what felt as if she swallowed a gallon of water.

"Oh my gosh Claire!" Massie screemed. She was terrified that she might lose her friend all in one night. Tyler picked up the little blonde and carried her out of the pool. She laid her down on the floor under a blanket that Kristen had laied out.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Alicia cried.

"I'm pretty sure it has to do Dylan pushing her and making her drown!" Tyler yelled.

"Back off Smith!" Kemp sneered. He was doing what any other boyfriend would do protect his women.

"You know what I won't" Tyler said facing Kemp.

"Guys!" Kristen tried to calm everyone. While Derrick and Cam pulled the guys apart.

"Dylan, you better hope Claire's okay or else your out of the PC for good!" Massie said brushing the hair of Claires face.

"Tyler do something!" Massie cried. Tyler bent down and started doing CPR on Claire. After trying for what seemed to be like hours she coughed up water. Tyler lifted her up so she wouldn't choke. Massie was so happy that she had her friend back the she tackled her into a hug.

"Lets go to the cabana" Kristen subjested. Tyler lifted Claire and carried her to the cabanna were there was blankets that looked really cozy. He gently laid her down and put blankets. Everyone else started coming into the cabana, Massie and Alicia went to sit with Claire. They all started watching 'Black Christmas'. The girls were all cuddled up against there boyfriend when it started raining really hard and lighting.

While everyone was sitting and watching the movie Dylan started texting a certain blonde.

Buzzz

Dylan-sry bout the pool thing....I guess I was kinda mad that u weren't pissed off bout the me nd Kemp thing....

Claire-alls 4 given'n

"Massie!" Mrs. Block called. Everyone got off there boyfriends and started fixing there hair. Claire realized she was the only one still in her bikini and quickly put on her skirt and tube tank top. Massie left to go talk to her mother.

"Mom you can not be seriouse!" Massie yelled at her mom. She couldn't believe that her mom was telling her that Claire and Laney's mom had made Westchester turn into uniforms.

"I being seriouse, all the parents had a meeting and they came to a conclusion that the school would look beter if it became a uniform school" her mom said.

"I'm sorry Massie, but what's done is done" Mrs. Block said befor leaving a very fuming little girl. Massie turned around and stomped her way back to the cabanna.

"Claire!" Massie shrieked. Claire went outside with Tyler not to far behind her.

"Yeah" Claire said. Her voice was still pretty hoarsed.

"Claire fricken Lyons you've ruined high school for everyone at WPHS!" Massie yelled. Kristen,Alicia and Dylan all came to stand next to Massie who whispered the news to her best friends the girls all glarred at Claire except for Dylan who just had a smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about!" Claire yelled back.

"Your mother made everyone as of tomarrow wear uniforms" Massie sneered.

"Wha-at" Claire said. Her voice broke into pieces as she thought that tomarrow would be like her first day at OCD.

"Yea, and after tonight you and your foreign cousin will be the most hated girls at Westchester!" Dylan yelled. Massie whispered some thing to Kristen and Alicia which then the two went to the cabanna and came back with Claire and Tyler's stuff.

"Come on Claire lets go" Tyler said to the very sad blonde. He picked up her stuff as they walked to the Blocks driveway. Which there parked under dim lighting was an electric blue Yammah motorcycle.

"Woah Tyler is this yours" Claire asked as she whipped all her tears away.

"Yea, well sorta its my dads. But you see my sister was being a pain because her and Sky and Sam went to some party and she didn't feel the need to drop me off before she went to party" Tyler said. After finishing his speech he looked at Claire who was giggling at him.

"Am I going to be riding in that" Claire said pointing to the bike.

"Yes Claire, unless you want to walk" Tyler said.

"Nope the bike is fine" Claire said quickly said. Tyler got the helmet and strapped it on her head. It was the all black helmet that said love on it.  
On Tyler's it said bug.

"Love Bug?" Claire giggled. Tyler shrugged it off and got on the bike and Claire got on and hugged close to Tyler then they sped off the driveway.

"So I'm pretty sure you don't have a license for this thing" Claire said to Tyler.

"This thing has a name" He said.

"Well what this THING's name" Claire said with a giggle.

"Pearl" Tyler said making Claire start laughing. As they were driving a certain blue eyed boy caught Claire's attention.

"Sam!" Claire yelled.

"Whoa is that my sister?" Tyler said pulling into driveway. Claire hopped off the bike and through the helmet off and ran to Sam.

"Claire what are you doing here" Sam asked.

Buzz

_**Massie-**__u better not tell Samantha or I'll finished in high school__**Claire-**__wat do u mean?__**Massie-**__dnt play dumb Claire....I kno ur at Sky's party, I'm going there also....__**Claire-**__wateve Mass...__**Massie-**__jus cuz ur cusine is miss popular nd ur wit ur gay best friend doesn't mean ur going to b alpha of the under classman...__**Claire-**__Tyler isn't gay! Ned did u forget about Sky_

Massie-plz...she doesn't stand a chance near me...

"Tyler!" Claire out his name. Tyler came over while everyone just watched not knowing the drama unfolding in front of them.

"What a bitch" Tyler said. Causing Claire to laugh. Samantha, Sky, DL daters and Natasha all walked over to where Claire and Tyler were.

"Who's a bitch?" Natasha said standing next to her little brother.

"Massie Block" Tyler and Claire said unison.

Buzz

_**Massie-**__hands off the new guy!_

That's when Claire first noticed him. He had on what looked like a school uniform. He had black spiked up hair and ice blue eyes. She had to admit he was freaking hott.

"Take a picture Claire, it'll last longer" Sky said causing Dakota to look at her which made her blush.

"I should go" Claire said. She walked towards Tyler's bike and waited for him while he said bye to the guys.

"Wait why?" Natasha asked.

"Well you see that big escalade coming down the road?" Claire pointed to the car coming down the street slowly.

"Yea" they all said in unison.

"Yea, well that's Massie, all I can say is that drama is about to hit Westchester Prep" she as Tyler handed her a helmet. He go on first and she followed and they rode of.

"Mission 'Bring down Block' is in full affect" Claire thought. When Tyler got to her house he walked her up to the door.

"Well night Claire, and to answer your assumption on if I'm gay or not, I hope this answers it for you" Tyler said while leaning in. Their lips finally touched. After a while he slipped his tongue which traced the bottom of Claire's lip. When she opened her mouth he and her tongue both moved gently together then quickly before Claire could object he pulled back.

"Good night Claire" he said with a finale peck on her forehead. He left shortly after that. Claire went inside and ran straight to her room and laid on her bed and thought about the kiss she had. In conclusion the kiss with Tyler 100x better than any kiss she had with Cam.

**A/N**_**-**__hope everyone had a great turkey day....  
Well this is my second chapter.....duh!  
But ya, next chapter will have everything and more from out mystery hottie DAKOTA!  
Who btw is sooo HART to the max!!!!!_

Luv ya....peace...

P.S dnt 4get to review...nd I won't be able to update until Thursday....which from now on I'll only update Tuesdays nd Thursdays....4rm the skool computers....  
Sooo bare with me ppl...=]


	3. DRAMA!

**A/N-_YO YO HOMIE!....SOOO YEA IM SOOO SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME...SOOOO MUCH CRAP HAS HAPPENED IN MY LIFE... MY GRADES HAVE BEEN DROPPING LIKE THE GAS PRICES....HAHAH...im sooo funny i know right....but yea im a college bound student soo i need to bring my grades up ASAP!...but i will still up date but not as soon...sooo im soo sorry for anyone who was hurt by my absences....but plzzzz REVEIW!....LUV YA..._**

When she woke up the next day she went straight to take a long shower. When she got out and went back to her room and started getting dressed. She had on dark 7 jeans, a gray beaded silk tank top, and black Steve Madden heels. She curled her hair and only her bangs were left uncurled.

"Morning Clairebear" Sam said.

"Hey, oh my gosh. I forgot to tell you Harris called me last night looking for you" Claire said.

"Oh, yah. I sort of kind of told gave him your number instead of mine" Samantha said sitting on Claire's bed.

"No, worries. But I have to tell you something really important" Claire said as she put in her 14k white gold diamond stud earring she got from Samantha's parents.

"If it's about the uniforms, I already. Sky told me yesterday. But lookie I know all your little friends and the rest of the niners aren't quite an excited or happy 'bout' them but the rest of us are pretty ok" Samantha said and left her room. Claire just stood there stared after her until her phone started ringing.

'New Message'

Kemp-heyy Claire...look I'm sry bout what happened between us...look Dylan dumped me some new guy... I was just wondering if u wanted to hang out after school.

Claire had to actually laugh at what Kemp said. Did he really think she was that desperate that she would be his rebound? Yea right!

Claire put on a black fleece North Face jacket. She went down stairs to find Todd eating his breakfast.

"Todd" Claire said walking towards.

"Claire" he said. Claire could only picture her brother as the mafia type of person. He only helped her at times and he was the but head brother she had to live with all the time.

"So Claire I heard from people that you're going to be the most hated person in the ninth grade. How does that make you feel?" Todd said holding his hand out as if he was holding a microphone.

"Where'd you hear that?" Claire asked.

"It was on some website for your school" Todd said before he left the house to catch his bus. Claire could only think of one person who would have thought of doing this and that was Massie.

_Buzz_

**Tyler**_-come out side NOW!_

Claire grabbed her Juicy Couture black tote bag and left the house. She saw Tyler there wearing his helmet and holding out hers. She smiled and remembered her kiss.

"Hey" Tyler said handing her the helmet. He opened the back of the motorcycle and put Claire's bag there. After she put the helmet on Tyler got on she got after him and he rode drove to the school.

When he pulled into the parking everyone's eyes were on them. Tyler got out first and then Claire. When Claire got out he took her helmet of and locked her's and his on the bike.

"So Claire, can I talk to you" Tyler asked her. She nodded and they went to the big oak tree.

"So, I just wanted to say...umm" Tyler trailed off.

"You wanted to say how the kiss didn't mean anything, but you're not trying to hurt my feelings" Claire said.

"Yea, so are we cool?" He asked.

"Cool as ice" they both laughed at Claire attempt. Soon enough the bell rang announcing them to go to their first class. Claire had Geometry and Tyler went to his US history class.

"Will Claire Lyons please report to the counselor's office" the intercom lady said. Claire walked to the guidance office.

"Hi, how can I help you" Mrs. Van Lowe asked.

"Um, I was called down here" Claire said starring at the women behind the desk.

"And your name is..." the women said waiting for Claire to answer.

"Claire Lyons" Claire said.

"Oh, right Miss. Lyons. Well you were chosen to be a new student's guide. He just moved here from Australia and since you've been the new student here when it was OCD I'm pretty sure you'll be able to show Dakota everything around" the women blurted out and stood up to get Dakota. She didn't even let Claire have a word in the whole conversation. All Claire could do was smile but her main focus of the lipstick of the women's snaggle tooth. Yuck!

"Claire this Dakota Jackson, Dakota this is one of our nicest students Claire Lyons" this made Claire blush even without seeing Dakota's face. When she finally did look at him she saw him smiling and looking down at her with his sparkly blue eyes. It was the guy Massie must have been talking about even though she clearly had a boyfriend.

"Well here your schedule Dakota, you both should be getting to class" Mrs. Van Lowe said as they walked out of the office.

"Can I see your schedule" Claire said as they stopped in the middle of the hallway. People were still walking obviously not caring that they were late but at least they were getting a glimpse of the new guy. The girl's expectually so they could brag to the friends that they saw him first.

"Well you have Geometry with me so let's go before Mrs. Wheeler gets mad" Claire said. She realized that he hadn't spoken not once the whole time they she was talking.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Claire asked him in hopes to hear him speak.

"I like to play soccer, I'm actually on the team here" He said. His voice was like pure velvet and when he spoke she thought she would pass out. His voice was husky like something she hadn't ever heard in her life.

"How'd you get on the team?" She asked him.

"Connection" was all he said. Claire stopped and just stared at him like there was more meaning to what he said then that.

"Claire!" she heard someone call her name she turned around a little too fast and almost lost her balance on the stairs but to be caught by Dakota. She smiled at him which he smiled back.

The last person she wanted to see was the one person who had hated her so badly. Dylan. She was wearing skinny dark blue jeans, a yellow and white tank top that was strap less, an obvious water bra that made her look like she was close to a larger C cup, then her small C cup, she had on yellow Guess flats.

"Hi I'm Dylan" Dylan said in an I-know-you-want-me kind of voice.

"Dakota" was all he said looking into Dylan's emerald eyes, but really taking a quick peek at her boobs.

"What do you need Dylan?" Claire sneered at her and stepping between them.

"Oh, I was going to ask Dakota here why he's with a LBR like you" Dylan retorted her comment.

"Well its better than him hanging with someone like you" Claire fired back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dylan asked stepping up to Claire.

"A slut" Claire said. Anger rose like fire through the redhead.

"You did nawt jus call me a slut!" Dylan shrieked.

"I call em like I see'm" Claire said. Tension in the hallway was going just a little too far so Dakota grabbed Claire's hand and started pulling her up the stairs.

"This isn't over Lyons!" Dylan yelled.

"Bring it on Marvil!" Claire yelled back.

Claire and Dakota finally got to the geometry class. While Dakota was getting situated in geometry, elsewhere a certain redhead was cursing under her breath on her way to English 9 class.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

_**A/N-soo yea this is a continued from chapter 4....i dnt kno y it didnt show up b4...but i write all my story's on my phone soo thats why i might have a couple or alot of mis spelling...SORRY!... but ne ways anyone who said DYLAN MARVIL is nice nd tht CLAIR STACY LYONS is mean....ur sooo WRONG...i personally think Dyan in this story is a cold hearted BIYATCH!...**_

Buzz...

Massie- dyl wat happened....

Kris-yea spill...

Leesh-ya spill asap...

Dyl-well I was tlkin to the new guy who is sooo HART...wen a certain LBR called me a slut...

Mass-who??....

Dyl-Kuh-laire!

Kris-eh

Leesh-mah

Mass-gawd...

Dyl-i kno...

Mass-she is soo D2M!

Lesh-agreed

Kris-same!

Dyl-sooo we need something to make her life missable....

Kris-ya!

Leesh-guys dnt u think this is going a little to far

Kris-?

Dyl-??

Mass-wtf???...she's an LBR nd needs to be put in her place. Dnt tell me ur getting soft on me Leesh

Leesh-im not....

Dyl-better nt b!

"Miss. Marvil, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Ms. Lowe asked. Who ever thought the PE teachers could teach english.

"Actually there is" Dylan said standing up from her seat.

"Well then go on" the teacher said humoring her.

"Well there's some certain news about a student of ours. Ms. Claire lyons...I herd from a few of the soccer players and footbal players that during the summer she did some unmentionable thing with the guys during the summer at her house. She didn't just go to first base she went to th-" Dylan was cut off by Ms. Lowe.

"Miss. Marvil!" Ms. Lowe said as her class started to whisper and talk and name dropping people they think had hooked up with Claire.

Buzzz

Dlyan sat back down with a huge gring on her face as she saw the many people in her cass texting. ' phase one complete' she thought.

Mass-dyl??

Kris-HELLO?!?

Dyl-im bak...

Mass-omh eww! Claire...

Kris-ew....did u get the message to Mass?

Leesh- eh ma gawd...I can nawt....belive it....

Private message between Dylan and Massie...

Dyl- Mass can u keep a secret?

Mass-of course Dyl..spill...

Dyl-I just started a rumor bout Claire...

Mass-wow...I'm soo proud of u Dyl...now all we need to do is wait for lunch..

Dylan's smile grew bigger as she thought of how Claire would react to the rumor. As she put her phone away she watched as no one paid attention to Ms. Lowe read 'Mice and Men'. Everyone was busy texting there friends and some were whispering to the people who were sitting next to them.

Dylan was very much proud for her self and what she had done. She knew nothing Massie could do to Claire could ever top this. She knew that after this that Dakota wouldn't want anything to do with Claire now and that made feel even more better about her self.

She was just hopping that her plan wouldn't back fire on her and making her the most hated person in the 9th grade.

On the other side of the school the news about Claire was still spreading and even the uperclassmen had herd. By lunch time Claire had herd all the new. Even with he denying that anything had happen the PC kept egging people of as if it was true some people thought and others didn't know who to believe.

By lunch time the whole school was on the buzz of Claire extracuricular activity during the summer. When the bell had finally rang to let everyone know it was lunch time. Claire left her geometry class in a hurry after through out the whole period people looked at her and whispered things probally about her. This made her feel like it was 7th grade all over again and she was the new kid in a new town all over again. She put her stuff in her locker and went to the cafe so that she could look for Tyler.

The PC were all waiting for the arrival of Clarie. Dylan was the one who was the most focused for Claire but she kept her attention on Dakota who was sitting with the PC but manly talking to Derrick, Josh, Chris, Kemp.

When Claire finally walked into the cafe everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Then out of no where someone screamed 'SLUT' at her. Claire acted as if she didn't here it and walked over to the PC.

"Hi Dakota" she said to him with a smile on her face. He just looked at her and got up and walked away. A wave pure saddness hit her face like a pile of bricks.

"Claire did you have sex with my boyfriend during the summer?" Nicole Hicks asked. She was a popular senior who was dating the QB hottie of all hottie's.

"No, I don't even know who your boyfriend is" Claire said. Dylan and Massie had smiles on there faces while the rest of the pc had shocked looks on there faces.

"Well word around the school you hooked up with all the varsity player" she looked at Claire when she said this. The shocked expression on Claires face was all Dylan needed to start laughing. Nicole walked away leaving Claire there broken in a million pieces. The PC except for Alica had huge grins on there faces. Claire turned to face the PC and ran out of the cafe crying.


	5. NAKED!

**Authors note-_HEY HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE...well yea i wanted to post this on Christmas but i wasn't done so here is the 5th chapter of 'TPC OUT'...enjoy...nd review nd for the next chapter I'll do shutouts....ohhh Nd when ur done reading in the review give me ideas on what u want to c nd I'll try to incorporate them into the story._**

Alicia could easily put two and two together and figure out what happened.

"Dylan what did you do" Alicia asked.

"Well if you must know, I little Dylan started the rumor bout Claire" Dylan said.

"Why would you do that" Kemp said.

"Why do you care, your not dating her" Dylan snapped at him.

"Dylan why would you do that to Claire" Alicia asked her.

"Why are you on her side, you herd what she called Dylan" Massie said.

"I'm on Claire's" Alicia said.

"Well fine then your out" Massie said with a smirk. She was thinking that Alicia would realize what a huge mistake she took when she said she was on Claire's side.

"Fine, but remember this. When Derrick broke up with you in 7th grade. Who was there to make you realize you didn't need the immature brat" Alicia said.

"Hey!" Derrick said in defense.

"And Dylan. Remember when Claire gave you the idea about switching the tags of the jeans at the mall so you would please your mom and still be able to breath" Alicia said to both of them.

"And Kristen, remember when Claire kept your secret from Massie about you being poor, yea Claire. I know I have had hard times with her and her being Ms. Goody two shoes, but she's the realist person I know. She wouldn't do something this low just to make her self feel better and embarrass someone in front of the whole school and make every girl think she's a slut" Alicia finally ending her speech. She hadn't realized that the whole lunchroom got really quite. When Alicia finished her speech everyone clapped and cheered. Making Dylan and Massie blush in embarrassment. Kristen just turned to face Cam, who hugged her. Alicia left the cafe and went to go look for Claire.

"Claire" someone said. She could easily tell it was Alicia.

"Go away" she cried out from the stall. Alicia went towards it.

"Claire I know your in there, don't hide from me" Alicia said. Claire giggled and opened the door cautiously.

"There not here" Alicia said.

"Why'd you come here, did they sent down here to make me feel any worse about myself. Cause I can assure you the damage is done" Claire said walking past Alicia and going to get a paper towel to whipe her tears away. She washed her face after and she had to admit she looked like straight up CRAP.

"You wanna blow the rest of day and just hang out just me and you" Alicia asked with a censure smile.

"Really?" Claire asked.

"Yea, plus Massie kicked me out of the PC because I choose to be on your side but Massie can be hard sometimes but she and Dylan went way to far" Alicia said.

"Totally, I could use an escape from my personal hell hole. Maybe some shopping" Claire said waving her new best friends her mom and dad gave her.

"Its like you read my mind" Alicia said linking arms with Claire and walked out the bathroom. They went to there lockers and they got there stuff. Claire called her mom and explained what happened and Greg the Lyons driver came to pick them up in there new Bentley. The girls went to the mall and gotten Facial and Spa day treatments. The girls were getting a pedicure when Massie sent Alicia a text message.

"Oh my gawd, Massie sent me a message" Alicia said in mock fear. The girls laughed while Alicia read the message.

"What she say" Claire asked while she was choosing a color for her feet.

"She said. She wants me back in PC and that Derrick broke up with her again" Alicia said. She tossed her phone back in her pink Juicy Couture tote.

Moments later the girls saw the three people they hoped wouldn't show there. Kristen, Dylan, Olivia and Massie all walked into the salon caring bags from Lactose, Dolce Gabana, Juicy Co., and Coach.

"EW Ah-leasha, why are you following us" Massie said making Kristen and Dylan giggling at her corny joke.

"Nobodies following you May-ssie" Alicia sneered getting up from her massage table and flashing them a little but covered her self up.

"Alicia are you Claire?" Massie said.

"No"

"Then why are you acting like a slut" Massie spat. Olivia, Kristen and Dylan started giggling. Claire just rolled her eyes at the dumb remark.

"Wow Mass I never knew how lame you comebacks were until now" Alicia said. Massie just stared at her in disbelief. She flipped her hair and walked out of the spa fuming. The rest of the current PC followed her out.

The rest of the day Alica and Claire hung out. The girls went to a pet store and decided to get baby teacup chiuaua's. They both picked out matching carring cases for them. After being picked up by Greg Claire and Alicia went for dinner then Greg dropped Alica and Candy of and took Claire and Lucky back to the Lyons estate.

That night Claire fell asleep thinking about everything the PC and everything that happened. Lucky was curled up in a ball sleeping.

The next morning when Claire woke up to Lucky licking her cheek.

"Morning to you to" she said. She was so glad today was the weekend. She had enough of Massie and and the guys. She decided to go check if Sam was awake.

"Claire honey can you come down here" Mrs. Lyons called down. Claire went downstairs and saw her mom holding Lucky.

"H-Hi mom" Claire stuttered a bit. She wasn't sure if her mom was going to be angry because of lucky.

"Claire we need to talk about Sam" Claire's mom said giving her Lucky.

"Okay" Claire said.

"Well I just found out that her mom was going into labor, so Sam went back to see her mom and her new twin brothers" Claire's mom said.

"Wow, is she coming back" Claire asked with hope in her eyes.

"No, she said Westchester is to much for her" her mom said. Claire giggled at that. Claire finished her breakfast and headed back up to her room so she could take a shower and get dressed.

When she looked around her closet for something to where when she heard a ding on her computer. Lucky started barking and ran to hide in Claire's ugg slippers. Claire went to the computer and saw she had a video alert chat from Derrick. She accepted and on the screen was Josh, Kemp, Chris, Cam and Derrick with there mouth wide open. Claire's cheeks started burning.

"Soo, um what's up guys" Claire said.

"Um, wanna come over" Kemp said.

" Ahh be right back" Claire said and putt Lucky infront of the screen while she went to change. She put on dark Lucky jeans, a long sleved black shirt with stars and 'Fox' written on it, she put on black Emu boots and dried her hair and straightened it. She went back to the computer and saw Lucky barking and Derrick and Josh laughing. She sat down on the computer chair and Lucky climbed on her bed  
and fell asleep.

"So you guys wanted me to come over" Claire said moving her eye brows up and down as if she suggesting they do something.

"Yea" they said in a unison.

"You guys are perves, but since I have nothing else to do" Claire said.

"Awesome" Derrick said. After talking to them for a while Claire, called Alicia and asked if she wanted to go over Derricks house just to hang out with the guys.

Greg drove the girls to the Harrington Estate. Claire and Alicia speed walked to the door and rang the door step.

"Hello ladies" a guy said. He looked like Derrick but was way to young to be his dad he looked at least 19 maybe 20.

"Ahh is Derrick here" Claire said.

"Yea, wait your not Massie are you" he said.

"Ew please" Claire said why making gagging noises.

"Ha ha your funny, I like you already" he said letting the girls in.

"Thank you, I try" Claire said with a smirk on her face.

"What's your name" Alicia asked speaking for the first time.

"Jason, I'm Derricks older brother" he said sticking his had out for them to shake.

"Your the other Harrington, the hotter version of Derrick!" the girls shrieked.

"Hey!" Derrick and Josh yelled from the basement door. Alicia turned a slightly red.

"Jason your supposed to send them to the basement when they get here not flirt" Derrick said.

"If that's what you call flirting" Claire said.

"Aw Claire don't deny you love for me" Jason said.

"Ha ha, wait how do you know my name?" Claire asked tapping her foot.

"I saw you on the ichat, you pretty hott in a towel" Jason said moving close to her. Claire turn a slight shade of red.

"Thanks, but come on Derrick lets go the basement" Claire said grabbing Derricks hand. She dragged him to the basement.

When Claire got to the basement Cam, Kemp and Chris were making out with tree girls. Two being Kristen and Dylan and Chris was kissing Olivia.

"Ew what are you doing her" Dylan said pulling away from Kemp.

"I was invited, I surprised to see you here" Alicia said from behind Claire. Derrick and Josh were standing behind Alicia.

"Um, lets play truth or dare" Olivia blurted out.  
Everyone agreed and sat in a circle.

"I'll go first, Claire truth or dare" Dylan asked her.

"Dare"

" I dare you to go skinny dipping in the Harrington's pool" Dylan said with a smirk on her face.

"Ahh and if I don't"

"Well then you'll have to go kiss Jason on the on the lips" Dylan said. Claire got up and started walking towards the heated pool. It was 52° out, she started taking of her boots, shirt, then her pants. She was facing the pool when she unclasped her bra. She sat on the edge of the pool and took of her panties and went into the water.

"Hey you totally cheated" Dylan said at the edge of the pool everyone else was looking at Claire.

"No I didn't you I had to go skinny dipping you never said I had to strip of my clothes and jump into the pool"

" Fine then you won't need these" Kristen said while Dylan and Olivia grabbed her clothes and tossed them into the water.

**A/N-_eh mah gawd....can u say BITCH...._**


	6. authors Note important must READ!

**OH MY GOSH I HATE MY SIDEKICK AND ALL ITS GAYNESS!**

** SO YA I WAS SITTING IN MY ROOM WITH MY IPOD AND LISTENING TO HEY MONDAY AND BUSY TYPING TPC OUT...**

**like recently i took my sim card out of my sidekick nd put it into another phone cuz my mom said its gonna give me CANCER! so i did i stil wrote my stories but i swiched back today cuz i wanted to post a new chapter to my lovely readers....butttt NOOOO0OOO it got deleted in the process.....**

**SOOO I HAVE A PROPERSITON FOR U GUYS....**

**i wanted to continue writting it the story but with an alternate DARE....**

**YA U HEARD/READ RIGHT**

**I'm going to write a new chapter but ONLY changing the Dare...i would jus logg on and change the Dare but it changes the whole plotline of the story [see Mrs. Saxon i do pay attention in English u jus dont notice...lol] and the whole would jus flush down the draine...soooo yay if u dnt mind me changing the DARE leave me a reveiw....**

**OOOOOOO BE4 I LEAVE I WANTED TO SAY ILY...**

**LOL....**

**I REALLY WANTED TO SAY U GUYS R AWSOME EVEN THOUGH I GOT 9 REVIEWS U GUYS PUT A LIGHT IN MY WORL...**

**but ya umm i need some ideas for both story's _TPC OUT _ nd _CLIQUE MY WAY!_**

**soooo GET ur thinking caps on nd tell me. It could from the following......**

**aim-pinkxlovex09 [im usually on like everyday even during skool...lol]**

**[email me on ideas if u think there like FREAKING AWSOME!]**

**review- they dont even have to make sence I'll make them make sence...lol...tht barly made anysence...**

**AND FINALLY!!!!!**

**TPC OUT'S lat chapter will most likely chapter 15....tht means longer chater's YAY!**

**nd I WONT MAKE U WAIT UNTIL FEBUARY FOR THE NEXT INSTALMENT OF_ Clique My Way!_**

**_JAN 17- _**_i will hopefully have a new chapter of CLIQUE MY WAY!..._

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_


	7. Obvious!

**A/N-soooo....HAPPY NEW YEAR! my new was awful...i spent it with my bff [thts not the awful part]..but yea it was pretty random nd funny sumtimes nd odd....but 4 one of my friends it might have been the worst night of her life....i wont go into details but yea heres a note 4rm me....GUYS SUCK BUTT.....DNT EVER EXPRESS UR FEELING TO A GUY CUZ HES MOSTLIKLY NOT GOING TO BE UR PRINCE CHARMING.....BUT u should always and never EVER pick a guy over ur friends no matter how awsome the guy is...IF HE CANT REPECT UR FRIENDS THEN HE ISNT WORTH YOUR LOVELY TIME.. i kno i sound corny but i know 4rm experience......do you really want to turn into HEIDI MONTAG...lol... if ur a huge fan of hers my bad...but personally HATE HER...welll not her but SPENCER... ok soo i kno i gotta let u read the story...soo heres CHAPTER 7!!!!....dnt 4 get to REVIEW....luv ya........................BTW LISTEN TO Obvious by Hey Monday!......perfect song for this chapter cuz of KUH-LAIRE! **

Once they got down there Claire saw Dylan and Kemp in a full on makeout session. Claire, Alicia, Derrick and Josh moved towards the game area.

"So is that why you called us here?" Alicia said refering to the makeout session.

"Yes, and I missed you" Josh said.

"Aww" Claire said.

"And I missed you" Alicia said.

"Double aww" Claire said. Alicia giggled and chucked a pillow at Claire. As the girls laughed. Thats when Dylan and Kemp and everyone else came burst through the door.

"Eww, who invited the slutt" Dylan said. Kristen and Olivia started laughing.

"Hmm I don't know Dylan, lets ask Derrick. Derrick why did you invite Dylan" Claire said with a smirk.

"Watch it Lyons" Dylan said with her fist clenched.

"Make me Marvil" Claire said standing up.

"Umm lets play TRUTH OR DARE" Olivia said. Everyone moved to the basement floor.

"Okay I'm going first" Kristan said.

"Cammy truth or dare?" Kristen said. When she said 'Cammy' Claire threw up in her mouth.

"Truth" Cam said.

"Do you love me?" Kristen asked. This caught Claires attention. Never did Cam ever say that he loved her when they were dating.

"Yes" Cam said. Everyone had there eyes on Claire waiting for her to blow up but she kept her cool, on the out but on th inside she was braking into a million pices.

"My turn, Claire truth or dare" Dylan asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you go kiss Jason on the lips" Dylan said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Claire and Derrick both said at the same time.

"With tounge" Kristen added. Claire rolled her eyes.

"You herd me, you have to kiss Jason" Dylan said. Clair got up started heading up the staires. Everyone fallowed. Claire saw Jason sitting on the couch watching FNMTV.

"Go!" Dylan and Kristen whispered/yelled. Claire walked into the Harringtons living room and sat down on the same couch Jason was sitting on. Jason looked at her and smirked.

'Come on Claire you can do this, its like kissing Derrick' Claire said in her mind givving her self a pep talk._**[a/n i was laughing so hard when i wrote this, my brother soo think im extremly special now... enjoy!]**_

'Wait I never kissed Derrick, god I hate Dylan if she said kiss Derrick I hop on the bad waggen but NOO she just hates me for the whole Kemp thing' Claire said throughout the whole time starred at the TV while Jason tried really hard to supress his laughter.

'1...2....3....4....wait breath check' Claire said as breath up towards her noise and smelled her breath.

'Mint fresh...okay on the count of 10... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 9.5.... 9.6.... 9.7... 9.8... 9.9... 10' and on 10 Claire quick but smoothly pressed her lips on Jason's. She could screamed from the basement door.

'EEEPPP!' Claire screamed in her head. Jason gently traced his tounge on Claires bottom lip. Claire opened her mouth and there tounges started moving gently with eachother. After what seemed for ever Claire pulled back so she could regain her breathing.

"So I guess now you've completed your dare" Jason said. Claire looked at him in complete shock.

"Ho-ho-how'd you know" Claire stammered.

"Derrick sent me message. I think he likes you" Jason said with a wink and he got up and went towards the kitchen. Claire sat there soaking it all in.

She got up and walked to the basement door and went down stairs. Dylan sat with Kemp and glarred at Claire who just had a smirk on face. She spotted Alicia and Josh and Derrick. They were busy watching somethin on TV to notice her. She jumped and land on Alicia who squealed when she saw her new bestfriend.

"Hey!" Claire said as layed on Josh and Alicia and her head on Derrick's lap.

"How was the kiss" Olivia asked now paying attention to was going on.

"Pretty good" Claire said as sat up.

"Are you and him dating now?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia are you a councler?" kristen asked.

"No" Olivia said with a confused look on her face.

"Then why do you care?" Kristen said. Dylan and Kristen giggled.

"Kristen are you Massie?" Alicia asked.

"No" Kristen said in an annoyed tone.

"Then why are so lame" Alicia said making everyone laugh.

_**a/n- im righting the next chapter tonight...soo ya check on here 2ma morning or afternoon....but yea 2ma is playoff games even tho im soo sad tht Patriots didnt make it im still going 4 my second best team INDIANPOLIS COLTS!.....can i get a WHAT, WHAT!...lol....REVIEW!!!...NEED LOTS TELL UR FRIENDS....UR FAMILY....UR DOGGY'S....lol sry i love the doggy's there my homies.... **_


	8. STARSTRUCK!

Dlyan,Kristen, Kemp and Cam all left after a while. Olivia stayed and her and everyone else just talked. Claire and Derrick went outside for a walk despite the freezing temperatures.

"So Derrick why did you tell your brother about the dare" Claire said.

"I don't know" Derrick said looking down at Claire and starring at her light blue eyes.

There was a moment that they both couldn't even see coming. All of the sudden Derrick leaned in and gently pressed his on Claire's. Claire was in total shock she pulled back and just starred at Derrick. Claire turned back and started running. When she finally stopped she fell to the floor and cried. She never stopped but fell asleep on her bed.

When she woke up it was in the morning she new she would have to start getting reading for school. So she went to take a shower when she was done she went to her room and started getting dressed.

_DING_

Claire went to her computer and saw she had a request for a ichat on her computer. She saw it was from Derrick Harrington. She clicked on deny and continued getting ready for school. When she was done she looked in the mirror and to rate her self. She was wearing Dorothy Perkins dark skinny jeans, a black and white long sleeved shirt, black Emu boots, she had a Juicy Couture oval stone crystal stone, and a Chanel bracelet. She grabbed her Juicy Co. tote purse and left her house. She got a ride with Alicia in her limo and headed off to school. During the ride they both remained quite. Alicia new that she was quite because of the kiss Derrick and Claire knew that Alicia knew.

"Look Claire I know you kissed Derrick but why are so quite with me?" Alicia asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, I guess I'm not so sure what I wanna feel between me and Derrick seeing that he did just broke up with Massie not more then 24 hours ago" Claire said.

"I'm pretty sure Derrick feels all the same confusion with this as you do" Alicia said.

"Really?" Claire cocking her head to the side.

"Yes really, Josh called and kept telling how messed up Derrick was all yesterday he said that he was really miserable without you" Alicia said. Claire soaked it all in as they pulled into the schools drop off area.

"I'll go talk to him" Claire said putting her hand on the door.

"Wait what song area we going to enter in?" Alicia asked before Claire could get out of the car.

"What?" Alicia asked when Claire gave her an odd look.

"Old habits die hard I guess" Claire said as she giggled.

"Shut up, but seriously we have to make an entrance and Massie is right there we have to make her feel as if she made a HUGE mistake when she kicked us out" Alicia said.

"Great and I have the perfect song we should do _"Starstruck by 3OH!3" Claire said. Alicia agreed and they exited the car and walked up to the school on the beat of the song. They passed the PC with all there boyfriends. Massie had her mouth shut tight. She couldn't believe that Kuh-laire and AH-leash had the nerve to out wit her on her entrance. The girls were also pretty peeved but regain there posture and phased there alpha._

"_Come one girls we've got to find Derrington before they do" Massie_


	9. READ!

_**A/N-**_** hellllooooooo sooooooo wats up ppl miss me??**

**Betcha did!…**

**So ya I have some news for ya!!!!!**

**1. 2 or 3 more chapters left!!!!**

** in works as we speak!!**

**3.I just saved money on my car insurance by switching to geico!!!…lol**

**4. My high bball team won yesterday!!! Eeeeppp**

**5. Im going to finishing typing it by Sunday nd have the sequel by Sunday or Monday!**

**6. MUST GET MORE REVIEWS OR YOU WONT GET A PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL!!**

** your probably saying 'well I can wait untill sun. or mon. wen u update….ha-ha…but wat if im sooo mean nd I DNT UPDATE!!...SOOO JUST REVIEW PLEASE…**

** not tht mean....or am i...MUAHAHAHAHA![rico laugh]  
**


	10. Candles

**A/N- heyyyyyy sooo im sorry this is sooo short blame my computer nd my mind in some sorts...lol...sooo ya REVIEW plzzzzz =)**

**i need 17 or better 20 review....sooooo plzzzzzzz *beggin* REVIEW!!!**

**ooo does anyone know how to spell 'skank' right cuz my computer says i misspelled it....lol  
**

Massie and the rest of the pc went quickly to find. They found him and the rest of the BB together in the cafeteria.

"Massie what are you going to do" Kristen asked looking at Massie.

"I'm going to go talk to Derrick, keep an eye on the door got it!" Massie said yelling the last part. The girls nodded and went to guard the door. Massie took a deep breath so she could regain the confidence to go talk to Derrick. She knew that he was starting to get feeling for Claire and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Derrick I need to talk to you" she said looking at him. He looked at her and said nothing but went back to talking to Josh.

"DERRICK!" Massie yelled. He stood up and covered his ears and starred at her as if she was insane.

"What's your problem Massie?" he asked her. She grabbed his hand and dragged him closer to the main doors.

"I wanted to talk you" she said when she knew she was pretty visible from being seen outside the café doors.

"Okay..?" he said unsure if he wanted to hear what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Okay, well I'm sorry for braking up with you and I want us to get back together again, please Derry poo" Massie said the last part in a baby voice. She took a quick at the door and saw Alicia and Claire laughing and heading down towards the café.

"Look Massie you maybe sorry but I do-" Derrick said before he got cut off by Massie's lips. She pressed her lips on his in the exact time when Alicia and Claire walked into the café. From Claire's point of view Derrick looked as if he wasn't fight against her which he wasn't. Claire just starred like she had just witnessed a murder.

"Derrick" Claire whispered. It was loud enough for Derrick to hear. He pulled back looked at Claire she had tears pouring down her checks. When she realized she was being watched she ran out of the cafeteria and outside until she found a bench and collapsed on the benched and cried like there was no tomorrow, well until her phone started to vibrate. She looked at the caller id and saw it was her agent Kacie.

"Hello" she said. Her voice sounded as if she had been crying for days.

"Claire hi this is Kacie your agent. I'm sorry is this a bad time to call?' Kacie asked.

"No its fine, what's up?" Claire said whipping her tears and clearing her throat.

"Well I have some excellent news" Kacie said. This was all Claire needed to hear. Back at the café things were getting very hostile.

"Massie what the hell is your problem!" Alicia yelled at her.

"She doesn't have a problem EW-LESHA!" Dylan snapped at her former best friend. Massie was impressed with Dylan's beta like attitude. But if Dylan ever cut that attitude with her Massie would drop her like last season's BCBG dress.

"Well Dylan if you stopped stuffing your face for once you might have realized that your loving "ALPHA" was immature skank" Alicia said. The words she said to Dylan cut her like blade.

"Alicia that was on called for!" Kristen said sticking up for Dylan.

"I don't give a rats ass!" Alicia said.

"I'm not a SKANK!" Massie yelled at Alicia.

"Right, your more a spoiled immature brat who gets mad when she doesn't get her way. Like what you did to Claire. You knew she likes Derrick and you couldn't take that so you do this. I new you fight dirty but you went way to far!" Alicia yelled at Massie then left the café to find Claire, Josh followed her also.

"That's what you were doing" Kristen said.

"What are you talking about" Massie asked in a bored tone.

"What you just did to Claire, I'm sick and tired of doing all your dirty work. What happened to PC Massie? Because of you we lost to of our members because you were afraid of us getting uniforms" Kristen said.

"No, we were going to leave Claire anyways" Massie said glaring at Kristen. By now the café was looking at the freshman's.

"Says who Massie, we make up our discussions TOGETHER. Your not the boss of us" Kristen said.

"Well someone has to be" Massie said.

"Well im done listening to you!' Dylan yelled and left the café.

"Same here" Kristen said and left the café. Massie couldn't believe it she had lost all her best friend in the first month of school. She didn't even bother looking back because she knew everyone was starring at her so she just left the café. This was the first since 7th grade when Massie felt so alone. She didn't have any friends, no boyfriend, she had absolutely nothing left to be happy for. She wasn't even paying attention to were she was going when she ran into someone.

"Watch it loser" a girl said. Massie looked up and saw someone she wasn't expecting to see.


	11. LAST AN!

_**HOLA!**_

_**HI!**_

_**HELLO!**_

_**WAT IT DO!**_

_**Lol…soooo yea wanna know a secrete??!!**_

_**This is one chapter before the FINAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sooo yea I would like to thank everyone who gave my story a chance…**_

_**Nd everyone who favorite this story…**_

_**But manly……**_

_Xoxodancerxox_

_Clam4eva_

_Humathepuma_

_Carefree34**.…**_

_**U ALL MADE MY DAY WITH REVIEWS U GAVE ME… WITHOUT THEM I WOULD OF STOPED ALONG TIME AGO…..SOO 4RM ME TO U….**_

_**Thank you…**_

_**Thank you…**_

_**Thank you…**_

_**Thank you…**_

_**nd….**_

_**THANK YOU!!!!!!**_


	12. Goodbye!

**DISCLAIMER- **_**I DON'T CLIQUE! **_

**Lol… yea I don't own any of the songs that I might have mention thought the story.. Just thought I would mention that before I get sued…lol..**

**Authors note-hey everyone thank you for reading my story TPC OUT!…**

**Umm wow this is like an accomplishment cuz I finally finished this story and **

**Its 2:22am est. and I'm pooped…lol..**

**Sooo yea I hope you all loved my story as much as I liked writing it…**

**As I wrote this I listened to **_Breath by Taylor Swift_** it goes to perfect together…!**

**BYE EVERYONE!**

Massie couldn't believe Duh-Livia had the nerve to call her a loser. I mean the girl mix matches color's like Gucci.

"EX-CAH-USE ME!" Massie yelled at her as if she had the alpha crown still on her head/

"You herd me, ew Kory I have LBR germs on me now" Olivia said with a disgust look on her face. Kory and Strawberry giggled as they left a very stunned Massie.

"Well..Well at least I don't wear fake brands!"Massie yelled at Olivia. Olivia and the girls turned around to face Massie.

"I may wear fake brands, but at least I have friends unlike you f-" Olivia said but got cut off by Kory and Strawberry.

"Friendless LBR!" Kory and Strawberry yelled as they continued walking. Massie couldn't move she was absolutely shocked and couldn't believe this. How could people treat her like she was a true LBR. She took out her cell phone and pressed one for Isaac.

"Hello" Isaac answered on the other line.

"Hi Isaac, its Massie can you please pick me up, I'm not feeling so well anymore" Massie said. Isaac agreed she walked towards the doors the main door and saw Dylan and Kristen starring out the window.

"Hi guys" Massie said in a small voice. She knew she shouldn't hope that they would take her back so quickly but hey a girl can hope. Dylan and Kristen took a quick glance at Massie and looked back at the window as if they did hear a thing.

Alicia and Josh went go find Claire when they went outside and saw her with a huge smile and jumping up and down with her phone in her hand. They both went up to her to see why she was so happy after seeing the guy she liked kissing another girl.

"Claire what's wrong?" Alicia said to her.

"Kacie can I call you back" Claire said to her agent.

"Oh my gosh guess who I was just talking to" Claire said jumping up and down.

"Um I'm going to take a wild guess and say a chick named Kacie?" Josh said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha…and yes, She's my agent she was telling me that there was a director who's making a movie and they wanted me to be in it. Can you believe it I get to be in another movie!" Claire squealed at the last part. Her and Alicia were both jumping and squealing. Josh decided to imitate them but joining them after a while. From a far Massie, Kristen and Dylan were looking out the window both admiring the former best friends from afar.

"Look guy I'm really sorry what I've done I know I've made our freshman year unbearable but are you both going to let 7 years of friendship go down the drain" Massie said. Kristen and Dylan took there eyes off the window and looked at each other.

"Look Massie, you saying sorry wont cut it this time. Your apologies are useless, come on Kristen" Dylan said as she turned away and left. Massie was on verge of tears and wished that Kristen would leave so she could cry alone.

"Look, we should all talk about this tonight umm how about 8pm your place" Kristen said feeling bad for Massie. She still wanted her best friend and thought they all including Alicia and Claire should talk it out.

"That sounds great" Massie said with smile and it wasn't a fake one it was real and Kristen could tell. She also smiled at her then left to go find Dylan. Massie could feel her world slowly coming back together. She saw Isaacs pull into the pick up spot. She collected her posture and exited the school as if nothing ever happened.

When Claire explained to Alicia and Josh that she was going to have to go Australia for the rest of the year.

"I cant believe little Claire is leaving to do a movie" Josh said as he whipped away fake tears.

"I know doesn't it feel like it was yesterday when she had a diaper on her head and dancing to the Barney song" Alicia said imitating Josh. They all started laughing.

"You guys never saw me in diaper" Claire said.

"I know but it would have been funny" Josh said slightly pushing Claire.

"No" Claire said in a semi serious tone.

"Oh I guess im the only one who thinks that…haha"Josh said.

"Well when are you leaving?" Alicia asked.

"I leave in three days but that means I have to get my passport done and find new clothes" Claire said.

"Three days?" Josh and Alicia both said at the sometime with unsureness in there voices.

"Yea, I know its really short notice b-" Claire said but Josh cut her off.

"You can say that again" Josh said under his breath but Alicia and Claire heard him.

"I know but you both can come with me for shopping and plus I'll make it up to both of you when I come back, how about that" Claire said,

"Fine, but when your big movie premieres you have to give us a shout out, okay" Josh said which made Alicia and Claire giggle.

"Fine, but I should get going" Claire said. She picked her bag.

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked.

"Yea school's about to start soon?" Josh said.

"When do you ever car about school?" Alicia asked.

"Never" Josh said with a shrug.

"Well I have to go meet with the director and find out who else is in the movie and do a script reading" Claire said.

"Does this mean will never see you again?" Alicia asked on the verge of tears.

"No, we can have a going away party on Friday" Claire said.

"Yay!" Josh said in kiddy voice. The girls giggled and said there goodbyes as Claire's Driver Charles pulled into the main entrance with the Lyons stretch limo. Claire hugged Josh and a crying Alicia goodbye before she left.

**P.S be on the look out for the sequel….oh and I'm going to be starting on writing **_Clique My Way _**again so look out for that also…**

**~*Nelly*~**


End file.
